<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you could drive a person crazy by lostin_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449576">you could drive a person crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space'>lostin_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quick little doodles [102]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, M/M, Trying to be friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is absolutely not jealous of Forrest. Absolutely not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quick little doodles [102]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you could drive a person crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael was okay. He was absolutely okay. Perfectly fine.</p><p>“So, I couldn’t find <em>much, </em>but from what I could tell, she was really only associated with this man named Roy Bronson which was probably a pretty big deal considering, well, you know, the times. She did manage to get a job as a seamstress in town, though, but that’s all I can find. Nothing about her personal life or her personality or anything,” Forrest, the absolutely not at all annoying historian said. Alex leaned over the counter to look at the records, seeming way too fucking posed to be natural. But then again it was Alex and he just fucking <em>looked </em>like that.</p><p>Michael could barely appreciate it, though, far too focused on glaring Forrest’s way as he looked Alex up and down. What kind of asshole did that without asking first? Michael held his breath and tried his best not to say anything. Alex could take care of himself, Alex could take care of himself, Alex could—</p><p>“So, uh, you two just a couple that going on research expeditions together?” Forrest asked. Michael wasn’t stupid. That was his way of asking if Alex was single. What the fuck would he do if he was? Stare at him like that? Absolutely not. </p><p>Alex blinked a few times and he stood up straight.</p><p>“Oh, actually we’re not—“</p><p>“Usually researching things, but we both just got interested and now date night has turned into research night,” Michael said, draping his arm over Alex’s shoulders. Alex looked at him like he’d lost it. That didn’t stop Michael from smiling at Forrest who looked like he just lost his chance. Which was good.</p><p>“Uh, no,” Alex corrected, shrugging his arm off his shoulder, “We’re just friends.”</p><p>“Oh, so…” Forrest said, going right back to ignoring Michael, “You’re single, Captain?”</p><p>Alex had the audacity to <em>smile. “</em>Yeah, but I’m not really looking for anything serious right now.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Forrest said, still smiling. So there he was, watching Forrest smile at Alex and Alex smile at Forrest and watching himself via an out of body experience where he could see the gears turning in his own mind in trying to decide whether or not he should drop kick this man into another plane of existence. “Maybe we could still hang out though?”</p><p>Michael scoffed, “Did you hear him? He said—”</p><p>“That’d be nice, actually,” Alex said and Michael was pretty sure it was only to be petty, “Why don’t I give you my number? It might be handy to have someone with your expertise so close.”</p><p>“Well, how could I say no to that?” Forrest said.</p><p>Michael looked around and wondered if anyone else was seeing this shit. Obviously, they weren’t because no one else was in the room, but <em>still. </em>Who acted like that? Who just flirted with someone else’s— Well.</p><p>Michael didn’t even try to hide his irritation the entire rest of the time they were there, immediately pestering Alex to leave. He didn’t really give a shit about what they found anymore. How could Alex give his number to a guy that wouldn’t stop looking at him like he was a piece of meat? Michael had caught him staring at his ass four times. <em>Four. </em>What the fuck?</p><p>“I think we should go, sorry,” Alex said to <em>Forrest. </em>What kind of name was that? “I’ll call you though?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Captain,” Forrest answered. Michael may or may not have kicked the sand. “I’ll keep researching for you, too.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>When they got into the car and Forrest was out of sight, Alex looked at him with something akin to the look Sanders had given him when he accidentally put the wrong sized tires on a truck when he was first learning. Confused disappointment.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Alex demanded.</p><p>“What the fuck <em>me? </em>What the fuck <em>you! </em>Since when do you let blue-haired twinks named Tree hit on you?” Michael said. Alex’s face melted into a sarcastic little smile and he shook his head. Any other circumstance, Michael would’ve thought it was the sweetest thing his eyes had ever seen. But currently, he was not a fan of Alex’s standards.</p><p>“You know, for a man who can be so witty, you lose that when jealousy hits.”</p><p>“I’m not jealous!” Michael protested. Alex kept smiling.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” he said, “So you won’t mind me going out with him then?”</p><p>“Listen, Alex, you deserve better than a guy who looks at you like an object,” Michael insisted. Alex outright laughed.</p><p>“Oh, and what do you call the way you looked at me, then?” Alex asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer, “Forrest is nice and he’s cute and he’s—“</p><p>“Not even close to being in your league!”</p><p>“And who is, Guerin?” he said, “Look, it’s not even that serious. You trying to play it off like we’re dating, however… Let’s not have that happen again, okay?”</p><p>Michael clenched his jaw, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the window. He wasn’t jealous. They were friends. He was allowed to be protective of his friends.</p><p>“Stop pouting,” Alex laughed. Michael thought about arguing again, but that noise was something new and nice and so he didn’t.</p><p>“Fine. But if he treats you bad, let me know. I’ll beat him up like a good friend.”</p><p>“I don’t need a hero, Guerin,” Alex said, “But thanks.” Michael looked over at him for a minute.</p><p>He was right. He didn’t.</p><p>But if he ever <em>did, </em>well, Michael would sure as hell try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also on my tumblr: spaceskam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>